disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hakuna Matata
Hakuna Matata è una delle canzoni dai film del Re Leone e soprattutto alla serie animata Timon e Pumbaa. Testi (Da Il Re Leone) Timon: Hakuna Matata... ma che dolce poesia! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata... Tutta frenesia! Timon: Senza pensieri La tua vita sarà Insieme: Chi vorrà vivrà In libertà... Hakuna Matata! Lui era una gran beltà... Pumbaa: Ma proprio una rarità! Timon: Ma dopo ogni pranzo lui puzzava di più Tutti quanti svenivano e cadevano giù! Pumbaa: E all'animo sensibile.. Sempre tutto d'un pezzo! Ma era franco Proprio a causa di quel mio puzzo! Oh, che vergogna! Timon: Si vergognava... Pumbaa: E volevo cambiar nome! Timon: Perchè soffrivi? Pumbaa: Mi sentivo sbeffeggiare... Timon: E allora che facevi? Pumbaa: Cominciavo a scor... Timon (interrompe il canto): No, Pumbaa, non davanti ai bambini!!! Pumbaa: Oh, scusa! Insieme: Hakuna Matata... Sembra quasi poesia! Hakuna Matata... Tutta frenesia! Simba: Senza pensieri La tua vita sarà... Timon: Dàì, canta, ragazzo! Tutti (anche Simba): Chi vorrà vivrà... Pumbaa: In libertà.... Tutti: Hakuna Matata! (dialoghi e musica) Hakuna... Matata... Hakuna... Matata.... Hakuna... Matata... Hakuna... Simba (adulto): Senza pensieri La tua vita sarà... Tutti: Chi vorrà vivrà... In libertà.... Simba: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna... Matata... Hakuna... Matata.... Simba: Hakuna Matata Hakuuuuuna Matata Hakuna Matata Yeah Matata Ah, ah, ah Traduzione in inglese (Da Il Re Leone) Timon: Hakuna Matata... but sweet poetry! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata... All frenzy! Timon: Thoughtless Your life will be Insieme: Who wants to live Free... Hakuna Matata! He was a great beauty ... Pumbaa: But just a rarity! Timon: But after every meal he smelled more All of them fainted and fell down! Pumbaa: And sensitive soul .. Always in one piece! But it was free Just because of that I stink! Oh, what a shame! Timon: Ashamed ... Pumbaa: And I wanted to change my name! Timon: Because you suffered? Pumbaa: I got downhearted ... Timon: So what did you do? Pumbaa: I began to fart ... Timon (interrompe il canto): No, Pumbaa, not in front of children !!! Pumbaa: Oh sorry! Insieme: Hakuna Matata... It almost seems like poetry! Hakuna Matata... All frenzy! Simba: Thoughtless Your life will be ... Timon: Come on, sing, boy! Tutti (anche Simba): Who wants to live ... Pumbaa: Free.... Tutti: Hakuna Matata! (dialoghi e musica) Hakuna... Matata... Hakuna... Matata.... Hakuna... Matata... Hakuna... Simba (adulto): Thoughtless Your life will be ... Tutti: Who wants to live ... Free.... Simba: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna... Matata... Hakuna... Matata.... Simba: Hakuna Matata Hakuuuuuna Matata Hakuna Matata Yeah Matata Ah, ah, ah Testi (Dalla serie animata di Timon e Pumbaa) Timon: Hakuna Matata... ma che dolce poesia! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata... Tutta frenesia! Timon: Senza pensieri La tua vita sarà Insieme: Chi vorrà vivrà In libertà... Hakuna Matata! Pumbaa: Sì Insieme: Hakuna Matata Timon: Timon Pumbaa: e Pumbaa Insieme: Hakuna Matata Timon: Senza pensieri La tua vita sarà Insieme: Chi vorrà vivrà In libertà... Hakuna Matata! Timon e Pumbaa! Traduzione in inglese (Dalla serie animata di Timon e Pumbaa) Timon: Hakuna Matata... but sweet poetry! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata... All frenzy! Timon: Thoughtless Your life will be Insieme: Who wants to live Free... Hakuna Matata! Pumbaa: Yup Insieme: Hakuna Matata Timon: Timon Pumbaa: and Pumbaa Insieme: Hakuna Matata Timon: Thoughtless Your life will be Insieme: Who wants to live Free... Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa! Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Il Re Leone ar:هاكونا ماتاتا de:Hakuna Matata en:Hakuna Matata es:Hakuna Matata fr:Hakuna Matata nl:Hakuna Matata pl:Hakuna Matata pt-br:Hakuna Matata ru:Хакуна Матата